heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: The Last Knight (2017)
Transformers: The Last Knight (or simply Transformers 5) is an American science fiction action film based on the toy line of the same name created by Hasbro. It is the fifth installment of the live-action Transformers film series and a direct sequel to 2014's Transformers: Age of Extinction. The film was directed by Michael Bay, with Mark Wahlberg, Stanley Tucci and Nicola Peltz reprising their roles from Age of Extinction alongside Josh Duhamel, Tyrese Gibson, and John Turturro from the first three movies. Bay has stated this film marks his final picture in the franchise. The film is set to be released on June 21, 2017 by Paramount Pictures in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D. Plot In 484 AD, during the Dark Ages of England, King Arthur leads his knights into battle which they are losing. Meanwhile, Arthur's wizard, Merlin, is given an ancient alien staff by the Knights of Cybertron. The Knights combine into a three-headed dragon, Dragonstorm, and win the battle with Arthur. In the present day, Optimus Prime is absent, as the Autobots and Decepticons keep coming to Earth. Several governments have formed the Transformers Reaction Force (T.R.F.) to destroy Transformers of all factions. Cuba has become a safe haven for Transformers, with Topspin and Seymour Simmons hiding there. In an area of war-torn Chicago, a group of children stumble upon a crashed alien ship with the Cybertronian Knight Steelbane inside. They are confronted by a T.R.F. Walker, which is destroyed by Izabella, a survivor of the Battle of Chicago. Izabella and her Transformer companions Sqweeks and Canopy urge the children to escape, but Canopy is shot by a T.R.F. drone and dies. Shortly after, Bumblebee and Cade Yeager arrive and help them escape. Yeager finds Steelbane, who gives him a metallic talisman and dies shortly after. Barricade observes and informs Megatron that Cade has the talisman. In the last few days, Cybertron has been approaching Earth; across the planet, towering metal spikes are erupting from the ground. Optimus crash-lands on the planet and, upon finding that it has been disassembled into pieces, confronts his maker, a powerful sorceress named Quintessa. She uses her power to corrupt him so he does her bidding — destroying Earth, or "Unicron", so Cybertron can live. Quintessa's staff was stolen by the Cybertronian Knights and later given to Merlin; she wants Optimus to reclaim the staff and drain Unicron's life force. William Lennox, now working under the T.R.F., speaks with General Morshower, his former superior, about the presence of an ancient alien technology on Earth. The T.R.F. makes a deal with the reborn Megatron, who wants a team of Decepticons. He chooses Onslaught, Mohawk, Nitro Zeus, and Dreadbot. Megatron and his new team set off to find Yeager. Yeager hides out at a junkyard in South Dakota, which serves as a sanctuary for many of the surviving Transformers — Bumblebee, Drift, Hound, Crosshairs, Grimlock, Slug, Wheelie, and many others. Megatron's Decepticons and the T.R.F. arrive and attack the Autobots. Grimlock and Slug distract the T.R.F. while the Autobots fight the Decepticons. In the battle, Drift decapitates Onslaught, Grimlock eats Dreadbot and Bumblebee kills Mohawk. Yeager is confronted by Cogman, a Headmaster, while an Oxford professor named Viviane Wembly is kidnapped by the Autobot Hot Rod. Both are brought to England and meet with Sir Edmund Burton, the last living member of the Witwiccan Order. Burton informs Cade and Viviane that the collision of Cybertron with Earth would spell certain doom. He tasks Viviane, the last descendant of Merlin, with obtaining his staff so they can prevent Cybertron from destroying the Earth. Burton tells Yeager that, as a person defined by honor and dignity, he is the last knight. The trio are forced to evacuate Burton's home when the T.R.F. arrives. Viviane delves into her father's past, and finds that they must take the HMS Alliance into the sea to find the staff inside the Cybertronian Knights' ship. Bumblebee, Yeager, and Viviane go to the Alliance with Cogman and Burton, who declines to go on the journey any further. The Alliance heads for the machine, but the T.R.F. follows them in submarines. Inside the ship, Viviane and Yeager find a chamber of Cybertronian Knights, as well as Merlin's staff. One knight, Skullitron, awakens and attacks them, but he's killed when the T.R.F. intervenes. Viviane activates the staff and the ship rises towards the ocean's surface. As more Knights join the fight, Optimus arrives; he slaughters several Knights and takes the staff from Viviane. Bumblebee confronts and fights Optimus on top of the ship, as Yeager and Lennox struggle to step in. As Optimus is about to kill Bumblebee, he speaks, urging Prime to remember who he is. Optimus breaks free of Quintessa's control, but Megatron and Nitro fly in and seize the staff. The Cybertronian Knights then attack Optimus for his betrayal, but Yeager, whose talisman becomes the Excalibur sword, stops the fight. Realizing he is the last knight, the Knights yield to Yeager, who urges Optimus to protect the Earth once more. At Stonehenge, Megatron, Nitro, and Barricade work with Quintessa and use the staff to start draining Unicron's power. As the military intervenes, Megatron shoots Burton, who dies by Cogman's side. Using Lockdown's ship, which was provided by the Autobot Daytrader, they set off to stop Cybertron's collision with Earth. They raid Cybertron and battle against the Decepticons and Infernocons, Quintessa's soldiers. Optimus destroys the Infernocons and the Autobots guide Viviane and Cade so they can get to the staff. As Quintessa commences Cybertron's resurrection, the Autobots battle Megatron, who is defeated by Optimus. In the ensuing chaos, Bumblebee kills Nitro and vanquishes Quintessa, while Viviane removes the staff - stopping the collision with Cybertron. As Cybertron crumbles, Optimus escapes with Cade and Viviane. The Autobots reunite following the battle. Optimus declares that his faith in humanity has been restored, and with Earth and Cybertron connected, they must work together to rebuild their worlds. Optimus sends a message to any surviving Autobots, telling them it's time to go home. The Autobots then use Lockdown's ship to return to Cybertron. In a mid-credits scene, scientists inspect a part of Unicron. Quintessa, who has survived and disguised as a human, arrives and offers them a way to destroy Unicron. Cast Humans *Mark Wahlberg as Cade Yeager, a single father and struggling inventor who helped the Autobots during the events of Age of Extinction. *Anthony Hopkins as Sir Edmund Burton, an eccentric but noble astronomer and historian who knows about the history of the Transformers on Earth. *Josh Duhamel as William Lennox, a former N.E.S.T commander and U.S. Army Ranger captain who partnered with the Autobots prior to the events of Age of Extinction, and now a colonel of the U.S. military and an unwilling member of the TRF (Transformers Reaction Force). *Laura Haddock as Viviane Wembly, a feisty and altruistic Professor of English Literature at the University of Oxford. Minti Gorne portrays a younger Viviane Wembly. *Isabela Moner as Izabella, a street-wise and virtuous tomboy who was orphaned during the Chicago War in Dark of the Moon with Sqweeks and Canopy as her only friends until meeting Cade. *Stanley Tucci as Merlin, King Arthur's wizard and Vivian's ancestor. Tucci was originally reported to be reprising his role as Joshua Joyce from Age of Extinction. *John Turturro as Seymour Simmons, a former government agent of Sector Seven and N.E.S.T. turned successful writer, who hides out in Cuba and allied with the Autobots prior to the events of Age of Extinction. *Jerrod Carmichael as Jimmy, Cade's friend and assistant. *Santiago Cabrera as Santos, the commander of the TRF. *Glenn Morshower as General Morshower, the director of N.E.S.T. in Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon. *Liam Garrigan as King Arthur, the legendary knight who fought with the Knights of Cybertron. *Mitch Pileggi as a TRF Group Leader Tyrese Gibson was cast to return as Robert Epps, but he was unable to appear in the film due to scheduling conflicts with The Fate of the Furious. Nicola Peltz has a vocal cameo as Tessa Yeager, Cade's daughter who helped the Autobots during the events of Age of Extinction. Shia LaBeouf also makes a brief cameo as Sam Witwicky in a photograph in Burton's mansion. Autobots *Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots who transforms into a blue and red 2014 Western Star 5700 Custom with flame decals and searching for the truth about his Creators. *Erik Aadahl voices Bumblebee, a young Autobot scout and Optimus Prime's second in command who transforms into a custom-built yellow and black 2016 Chevrolet Camaro. *Ken Watanabe voices Drift, an Autobot tactician and a former Decepticon who transforms into a black and red 2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R. *Omar Sy voices Hot Rod, an Autobot bodyguard who transforms into a Citroën DS, before upgrading into a 2017 Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4. He is brother-in-arms with Bumblebee and speaks in a thick French accent. *Jim Carter voices Cogman, a polite sociopathic, human-sized Headmaster with a larger robot body that transforms into a silver 2017 Aston Martin DB11, and is the faithful butler to Sir Edmund Burton. *John DiMaggio voices Crosshairs, an Autobot paratrooper and sniper who transforms into a green and black 2016 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray equipped with a custom split-spoiler. *John Goodman voices Hound, an Autobot commando and field medic who transforms into an olive green Mercedes-Benz Unimog military tactical ambulance. *Reno Wilson voices Sqweeks, a small Autobot and Izabella's closest friend, who transforms into a turquoise Vespa and only says "Chihuahua" due to some prior damage. *Steven Barr voices Topspin, an Autobot Wrecker who survived the Chicago battle in Dark of the Moon and hides with Simmons. In the film, he is credited as "Volleybot", and his head now resembles Leadfoot's. *Tom Kenny voices Wheelie, a former Decepticon who survived the Chicago battle in Dark of the Moon and transforms into a blue monster truck toy. *Frank Welker voices Canopy, an Autobot refugee and a friend of Izabella, who camouflages into a shielding pile of rubble. *Steve Buscemi voices Daytrader, a Cybertronian scavenger who transforms into a cloaked rusty Mercedes-Benz LK Model 1920 dump truck. *Mark Ryan voices Bulldog, an Autobot veteran of World War 1 and World War 2 as well as sentry for Burton's castle who transforms into an army green Mark IV tank and suffers from 'robot dementia'. An elderly Autobot who transforms into a Hawker Hurricane fighter plane cameos at Burton's castle. A Transformer who turns into the HMS Alliance appears, though they're never seen in robot mode. An Autobot resembling the Constructicon Scrapper from Revenge of the Fallen appears at Cade's junkyard as the Autobots go to fight the Decepticons. A picture of Ironhide is seen in Burton's castle. Dinobots *Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobots, who transforms into a mechanical horned, fire-breathing Tyrannosaurus. *Slug, Grimlock's second-in-command who transforms into a mechanical spiked, fire-breathing Triceratops. *Mini-Dinobots, baby Dinobots that are smaller versions of Grimlock, Slug and Strafe. Decepticons *Frank Welker voices Megatron, the revived leader of the Decepticons who possessed a human-made KSI drone in Age of Extinction. *John DiMaggio voices Nitro Zeus, a Decepticon hunter whose body design shares resemblance to the KSI Bosses from Age of Extinction, with a head resembling Shockwave's from Dark of the Moon; he transforms into a fighter jet. *Brad Garrett voices Barricade, a Decepticon scout who survived the Battle of Chicago in Dark of the Moon, who transforms into a 2016 Ford Mustang police car, featuring a new robot mode. *Onslaught, a Decepticon who transforms into a green Western Star 4900SF tow truck. *Reno Wilson voices Mohawk, a Decepticon soldier who transforms into a Confederate Motorcycle. *Dreadbot, a Decepticon thug whose body design shares resemblance to Crowbar from Dark of the Moon and transforms into a rusty Volkswagen Type 2. *Berserker, a Decepticon resembling Crankcase from Dark of the Moon, makes a cameo in the film. Starscream's severed head is shown being boasted by Daytrader, and later held by Megatron. In Sir Edmund Burton's castle, a picture of Shockwave is seen. Knights of Cybertron *Dragonstorm, a mechanical three-headed dragon who is the combination of the twelve Knights of Cybertron. **Dragonicus, a red Cybertronian knight who gave Merlin his staff and forms into Dragonstorm. **Stormreign, a Cybertronian knight who forms into Dragonstorm. *Steelbane, a dying Cybertronian knight who gives Cade a talisman. *Skullitron, a Cybertronian knight who tries to protect Merlin's staff from the TRF. Others *Gemma Chan as Quintessa, a Cybertronian sorceress and the creator of Cybertronians who wants to destroy "Unicron" and rebuild Cybertron.63. *Infernocons, Quintessa's demon-like guardians of who combine to form Infernocus. Videos Official Trailer Transformers The Last Knight Official Trailer - Teaser (2017) - Michael Bay Movie|Official Trailer Transformers The Last Knight Trailer 2 (2017) Movieclips Trailers|Official Trailer 2 Transformers The Last Knight Trailer 3 (2017) Movieclips Trailers|Official Trailer 3 Transformers The Last Knight Final Trailer (2017) Movieclips Trailers|Final Trailer Transformers The Last Knight New International Trailer Paramount Pictures UK|New International Trailer Official Trailer 4K Version TRANSFORMERS 5 THE LAST KNIGHT Trailer 4K Ultra HD 2017|Official Trailer Transformers The Last Knight 2017 Official Trailer 2 4K|Official Trailer 2 TRANSFORMERS THE LAST KNIGHT Official Trailer 3 (2017) 4K ULTRA HD|Official Trailer 3 Transformers 5 The Last Knight (2017) International Trailer 4K Michael Bay Movie.|Final Trailer TV Spot Transformers The Last Knight Super Bowl TV Spot (2017) Movieclips Trailers|TV Spot Transformers The Last Knight Extended Super Bowl TV Spot (2017) Movieclips Trailers|TV Spot Extended Transformers The Last Knight - Secret Past TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|Secret Past TV Spot TRANSFORMERS 5 THE LAST KNIGHT TV Spot 7 - Dragonstorm (2017) Michael Bay Action Movie HD|TV Spot 7 Transformers 5 The Last Knight - "It's Now or Never" TV Spot|"It's Now or Never" TV Spot Transformers 5 Forgive me TV Spot|Forgive me TV Spot Transformers The Last Knight - "Moment" - Paramount Pictures|It Begins TV Spot Transformers 5 - "Simmons" TV Spot|Simmons" TV Spot Transformers 5 The Last Knight - Extended "Decepticons" TV Spot|Extended "Decepticons" TV Spot Transformers 5 The Last Knight - Extended TV Spot|Extended TV Spot Transformers 5 The Last Knight - "Tessa's Message" TV Spot|"Tessa's Message" TV Spot Transformers 5 - "Epic Battle" TV Spot|"Epic Battle" TV Spot Transformers 5 The Last Knight - "Legend" TV Spot|"Legend" TV Spot Transformers 5 - "Last Hope" TV Spot|"Last Hope" TV Spot Transformers 5 - "Something is Coming" TV Spot|"Something is Coming" TV Spot Transformers 5 - "Drift" TV Spot|"Drift" TV Spot Transformers 5 - "Cogman" TV Spot|"Cogman" TV Spot Transformers 5 - "Morshower" TV Spot|"Morshower" TV Spot Transformers 5 - "Drift vs Onslaught" TV Spot|"Drift vs Onslaught" TV Spot Other Video TRANSFORMERS 5 THE LAST KNIGHT Promo Clip - British Accent (2017) Michael Bay Action Movie HD Transformers 5 The Last Knight Hot Rod and Bulldog Movie Clip Transformers 5 - "I'm an Inventor" Clip Transformers The Last Knight - Hound Vs. Lennox 'On The Set' Transformers The Last Knight - Optimus Prime On Set 'Angry Prime' Transformers The Last Knight - Bumblebee On The Set 'Voice' Pre-Release Images Transformers The Last Knight poster.jpg|Original Wallpaper Transformers The Last Knight Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster File:Transformers_The_Last_Knight_(2017).jpg|Theatrical Release Poster 1 transformers-lastknight-medievalposter.jpg|Kight Poster 1494436315-tf5onlineteaserverticalbumblebeefire.jpg|WW2 Bumblebee Poster Category:Films Category:Quaternary Media Category:Media Category:Transformers Category:Live-action Films